1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food waste disposer, and more particularly to a grinding disk used for a food waste disposer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional disposer on the market comprises a transmission rod, hammer rods, a hammer and a pin shaft. The transmission rod is provided with interlaced hammer rods in a radial direction. The hammer is connected to the other end of the hammer rod via the pin shaft. This structure is simple and convenient for replacement of the wear and tear hammer. However, this structure is larger in size and not adapted for a small disposer.
An improved grinding disk structure used for a food waste disposer is developed, such as Chinese Patent application No. 200920183462.6. As shown in FIG. 1, the grinding disk structure comprises knocking blocks 1′, a disk base 2′, a long strip knocking plate 3′, and rivets 4′. The long strip knocking plate 3′ is arranged on the lower surface of the disk base 2′. The knocking blocks 1′ are movably and symmetrically mounted to the disk base 2′ via the rivets 4′. When the disk base 2′ is rotated with the shaft of an electric motor, the knocking blocks 1′ slide on the disk base 2′ and the knocking blocks 1′ rotates about the rivets 4′ to hammer an object.
In aforesaid grinding disk structure, the knocking blocks 1′ are movably connected to the disk base 2′ via the rivets 4′. Along with turning of the disk base 2′, the knocking blocks 1′ rotates about the rivets 4′ to hammer an object. When tiny debris like a tiny stone or bone is stuck in the gap between the knocking blocks 1′ and the disk base 2′ along with turning, the knocking blocks 1′ are unable to slide and rotate to hammer the object so that the working of the knocking blocks 1′ is influenced. Therefore, the food waste disposer must be dismantled for cleaning and maintenance.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.